Lord Hater
Lord Hater is a main antagonist in Wander Over Yonder, ''with Lord Dominator replacing him as the main antagonist in Season 2.. His right-hand man is named Peepers, while his other minions are known as the Watchdogs. Personality Lord Hater is a power-hungry, short tempered, evil and cruel dictator. He hates being told what to do by those he declares lower than him, including his own henchman, and Peepers. What he desires most is absolute rule of the entire galaxy, with no one to stand in his way. He despises Wander, as he is the physical opposite of everything that Hater is, and cannot stand him due to his superfluous optimism and obliviousness to his evil. This antipathy not only distracts him, but also drives him over the edge to complete impulsiveness and attempts to obliterate Wander, even putting his plans aside just to do so to the point that he even blames him as the sole threat to his plans. He is arrogant and can be easily distracted when he believes he has the upper hand in a situation. Lord Hater's anger can also be his drive to focus completely on the task at hand, for instance when he realized his other nemesis Emperor Awesome was going to receive the chance of universal control before he could, Hater abandoned his conflict with Wander and easily took out the entire Fist Fighter army with one punch while rushing to Awesome, defeating him instantly. Despite his reputation as a feared galactic conqueror and all above traits, Hater is exceedingly immature, prone to throwing temper tantrums and reacting irrationally to even the slightest grievance. His behavior thus, at times, resembles that of a cranky teenager rather than an intergalactic villain. He is also shown to be very immature at times. In "The Rager", he kind of had a fit and argued with Peepers like a little kid when he asked him to wait until the morning to destroy the kings. He also has TERRIBLE table manners, as shown in "The Date", when he eats really messily in front of Lynn, who was really Sylvia. Commander Peepers fathers him sometimes. As seen on several occasions, Lord Hater is incredibly awkward and bashful around women and always gets his tongue tied when speaking to one. He has pointed out that he does not have a girlfriend but desperately wants one as it is implied that he is a tad lonely in life. When forced to confront attractive women, Lord Hater ends up babbling like a buffoon and saying incomprehensible gibberish."The Good Deed" Powers and Abilities *'Energy Manipulation:' Lord Hater has been shown projecting blasts of yellow green energy as well as creating force-fields. *'Speed Talking:' He can talk extremely quickly as revealed in "The Picnic." *'Laser Hands:' In "The Picnic", he gets angry about Wander's annoying antics and chases him down some stairs shooting lasers out of his hands. He uses a far more deadly spray against Peepers in "The Prisoner." Relationships 'Main' 'Wander Lord Hater despises Wander, and wants to capture him ("The Little Guy"), and sometimes, have him tortured and killed ("The Brainstorm", "The Fancy Party"). Wander, however, is completely oblivious to the fact that Hater is a bad guy, and tries to have fun with him, though he does appear to be aware of Hater's evil nature on occasion, acknowledging him as "The Ultimate Evil". Wander treats Hater with unconditional kindness, though his kind acts often lead to Hater getting hurt or being humiliated. Despite Hater's intense hatred towards Wander, he has saved Wander's life on one occasion, however, it was only so he would not be savagely beaten by the inhabitants of the prison dimension ("The Buddies"). So far, the only episodes where these characters have both appeared but not interacted with each other are "The Prisoner", "The Little Guy", "The Bounty", and "The Stray". Wander is Number One on Lord Hater's Most Wanted List, and he considers Wander to be a "sly, cunning, and crafty genius". Wander has actually wanted to stop Hater twice: first when he was unware of him getting lunch ("The Helper"), and again when he does not have his helpless personality aspect ("The Wanders"). Commander Peepers Despite the fact that Lord Hater claims they are not friends ("The Prisoner"), he and Peepers work with each other pretty well. However, they often disagree with each other ("The Brainstorm"). But despite the fact that Hater continually gets mad at Peepers for failing to capture Wander and Sylvia ("The Prisoner", "The Bounty"), they still get along pretty good. Peepers is more of a sympathetic and encouraging presence to Hater, more so than a military adviser. He comforts Hater when he becomes depressed or embarrassed, and reassures him that he can defeat Wander and take control of the universe, despite his continual failures. Peepers also has half of a "Best Friends" necklace of which Hater apparently owns the other half. In The Axe he fired Peepers when he thought that he was the reason Lord Hater is last place at taking over planets. But it shows that without Peepers, Lord Hater doesn't know how to leave an armada behind, or any infrastructure that shows he conquered the planet or even knowing which buttons is which to use to attack. So he rehired Peepers and put a statue of Peepers next to a statue of himself. It shows that deep down he does care about Peepers and needs him. In "The Cool Guy," he wanted Peepers to hang out with him and Emperor Awesome but Awesome didn't allow him too. When he saw that Peepers was about to be beat up by Emperor Awesome, he got furious and started to beat him up claiming that nobody picks on Peepers but him, showing that deep down he does considers Peepers his best friend and even acknowledged him as his "buddy" for the first time. He's the only person Lord Hater actually cares about. Sylvia The exact relationship between Lord Hater and Sylvia is unknown, but he hates Sylvia too, though not as much as he hates Wander. Unlike Wander though, Sylvia is fully aware of him and wants to stop him. In "The Birthday Boy", Hater wants to terrify Wander with his Doom Arena, but not Sylvia, most likely because he doesn't care about Sylvia or because he cares about hurting and scaring Wander more than Sylvia. Sylvia does physically try to fight Lord Hater in "The Greatest", and in "The Date", she kicks him away after he tries to kiss her disguised self. However, she does seem to care at least a small amount about Hater's feelings, as she kisses him on the forehead after taking pity on him. Though, she does appear visibly sickened by the act of kissing him. Lord Hater and Sylvia almost never interact with each other when Wander isn't involved, but Sylvia is still Number Two on Hater's Most Wanted list. Emperor Awesome Lord Hater and Emperor Awesome are shown to have a rivalry, as revealed in "The Picnic". They both compete for the Star Being's wish-granting ability, but beyond that, Hater and Awesome are not seen being overly antagonistic to each other. They each have their own agendas (Hater wants to take over the universe, Awesome wants to party), and seem to generally tolerate each other's presence when necessary ("The Fancy Party"). In The Cool Guy him and Awesome did hang out together and consider him cool. But Lord Hater went back to hating Emperor Awesome when he was about to beat up Peepers and beat up Awesome instead. '''Watchdogs Lord Hater generally treats his Watchdog army badly, but seems to leave most of the Watchdog-related part of his work to Commander Peepers. He does seem to be respectful of their opinions and ideas at times ("The Brainstorm"), and can be kind to them as well, awarding Westley the Medal of Evil for capturing Wander and Sylvia ("The Little Guy"). Hater is often angered by their ineptitude ("The Gift 2: The Giftening"), but seems genuinely impressed when the Watchdogs perform well in their jobs. 'Others' 'Queen Entozoa' When Queen Entozoa and Lord Hater first meet, during a fancy party to decide who will receive the Queen's power after she dies, she doesn't care for him because she finds him "desperate". But then, while Hater sings Hater and the Queen, she warms up to him considerably. However, Wander cuts in and dances with the Queen, shifting her affection onto him. Lord Hater cuts back in, and starts dancing with Queen Entozoa, breaking her bones. She dismisses Hater and the other guests, having made her choice, but Hater returns, blasting down the door and the guards with his lightning bolts. He demands that Entozoa give him her power, but the Queen is, in reality, some sort of dragon ghost that tries to take over Lord Hater's body. He is saved by Wander, who performs the Heimlich maneuver on him, causing him to spit out the spirit. The dragon ghost instead possesses a sandwich for 1000 years and orders her guards to attack Hater, Wander, Sylvia, and Peepers. Hater and the spirit's relationship now is unknown. 'Little Bits' Little Bits is a kitten bounty hunter hired by Lord Hater to go and capture Wander and Sylvia in "The Stray", but in the end, Sylvia manages to save herself and Wander. Little Bits ends up being the one sent to Lord Hater, and, as shown during the animatic credits, attempts to kill her in a vat of boiling oil. However, she uses her cuteness to manipulate Hater and presumably escapes his ship. Their relationship is, as of now, unknown. 'Sir Brad Starlight' Lord Hater attempts to join together the Light and Dark pieces of the Sword of Synergy, but discovers that Brad Starlight finds the Light half of the sword first. The two fight to get the other half of the sword from one another, but are interrupted by Wander, who invites them to play hide-and-seek with him and Sylvia. Hater and Brad then form an unsteady alliance in order to find and destroy Wander, but their disagreements make it impossible to capture him. The two manage to work together long enough to capture Wander with the now-completed Sword of Synergy, but in the end, their disagreements lead to them splitting the sword apart, causing it to disintegrate. Hater and Brad are last seen fighting each other, indicating that their relationship remains frosty. 'Lord Dominator' Upon their first meeting, Lord Dominator became Lord Hater's main rival for the title of "the greatest in the galaxy" and it was quite evident that his hatred for Dominator almost rivaled his hatred for Wander.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJeKXZmmZoo Despite this, Hater acknowledged that Dominator was indeed way more cooler and better than him, a fact which infuriated him, but after discovering that Dominator was in fact a girl ( "The Battle Royale" ), Hater fell madly in love with her after realizing that she was the coolest and most beautiful villain he had ever met, to the point where he spent a long length of time sitting in a daze doing nothing while thinking of her as the "pretty lady". In his imagination it shows that he even wants to marry and have kids with her. After these events, Hater ultimately forgets destroying Wander and becoming The Greatest in the Galaxy and his goal becomes marrying Dominator. Though, once he sees that she truly has no feelings for him in My Fair Hatey he decided she wasn't worth it. Appearances * Theme Song 'Season 1' * "The Picnic" * "The Greatest" * "The Fugitives" (mentioned) * "The Good Deed" * "The Pet" * "The Prisoner" * "The Little Guy" * "The Bounty" * "The Birthday Boy" * "The Day" * "The Brainstorm" * "The Fancy Party" * "The Void" (brief minor appearance & appeared in the animatic) * "The Gift 2: The Giftening" * "The Date" * "The Buddies" * "The Stray" * "The Big Job" (appeared in the animatic only ) * "The Helper": (brief minor appearance & appeared in the animatic) * "The Funk" * "The Enemies" * "The Rider" * "The Gift" 'Shorts' *Hater appears in all of the shorts. 'Season 2' * "The Greater Hater" * "The Big Day" * "The Breakfast" * "The Fremergency Fronfract" * "The Boy Wander" * "The Wanders" (mentioned only) * "The Axe" * "The Loose Screw" (mentioned only) * "The It" * "The Cool Guy" * "The Rager" * "The Good Bad Guy" * "The Battle Royale" * "The Matchmaker" * "The New Toy" * "The Eye on the Skullship" * "The Bad Hatter" * "The Hole...Lotta Nuthin' * "The Show Stopper" * "The Cartoon" * "The Family Reunion" (photo) * "The Rival" * "My Fair Hatey" Games * The Galactic Rescue * Global Wandering * The Helpin' Hands (end title card only) * Disney XD Villains Unite! Songs 'Season 1' 'Solos' *"Hater and the Queen" ("The Fancy Party") 'Solos (In A Duet)' *"Best Friends Forever" (Wander) ("The Buddies") 'Season 2' 'Others' 'Solos (In A Group Number)' *"Later Hater" (with Wander and Sylvia) *"Disney XD 2014 Summer Anthem" (with Wander, Sylvia, Steve the Llama, and other Disney Channel/Disney XD characters) Quotes Background Information *Lord Hater is voiced by Keith Ferguson, who previously voiced Bloo in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, another show created by Craig McCracken. **Lord Hater wears the same sneakers as Wilt, another character from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. *Lord Hater's arms are detachable, as shown in "The Greatest", and in "The Hole...Lotta Nuthin'" *Lord Hater wears underpants. *He is also shown to enjoy rock and heavy metal music, which is notable in the music that accompanies him as well as in the design of his ship. It is also one of the selections for his music choice in his bedroom as shown in "The Prisoner". *Hater bears a strong resemblance to The Horned King, the main antagonist of the 1985 Disney movie The Black Cauldron. *He is called different in other countries: **In France, his name is "Général Sans-Cœur (General No-Heart). **He is called "Lord Fobia" in Spain. Which obviously means "Lord Phobia". **In Latin American Spanish, he is called, "Don Odión". **In Brazilian Portuguese, he is called, "Lorde Cólera" (Lord Cholera). **In Japanese, he is just called, "ヘイター卿" (Heitā kyō) which translates to "Sir Hater". **In Hungary, he is renamed, "Undi Nagy úr" (Mr N Undi). **In Romania, he is called, "Urâcios" (Unpleasant). **In Italy, his name is "Lord Terror". **In Dutch, he is called "Heer Heethoofd", which translates to "Lord Hothead".http://disneyxd.disney.nl/shows/wanders-wereld/karakters **In the Turkish version, he is called "Lord Nefret" in some Wander Over Yonder games, which translates exactly to "Lord Hate". But all of them in episodes he is called "Lord Hater" . **In the Russian version he is called "Лорд Злыдень" (Lord Zlyden), which strangely translates to "Lord Mr. Sinister". *He is the first character to have a birthday celebrated, his birthday being celebrated in "The Birthday Boy". *The pattern on Lord Hater's robe resembles blood dripping. *The episode "The Fancy Party" reveals he doesn't like the color purple. *In "The Gift 2: The Giftening", it's revealed that his codename is "Bone Daddy". **It also revealed that he has a mini ship inside his own ship. *"The Stray", "The Big Job", "The Helper", "The Enemies", and "The Rider" are so far the only episodes in which Hater is seen in but Peepers isn't. *His horns are part of his skeleton, which are connected to his body. https://mobile.twitter.com/CrackMcCraigen/status/390871989902004224?p=v *Lord Hater occasionally gasps and screams like a woman, using stock female gasp and scream sounds. *In The Axe, he thinks the Watchdogs are robot dogs. *In The Breakfast it shows that he's not a good cook. *His alter ego is "King Schmater" and his chant is "Schmate great! So Chillin!" *The only time where he said to be: "not hate" is in the episode The Battle Royale. *Craig McCracken has said the show is somehow about Hater, despite Wander being the hero. By the start of Season 2, this is slowly becoming evident. *He is currently the only other villain in the galaxy Dominator has not captured and imprisoned yet, as revealed in My Fair Hatey. Relationships with Other Media *Lord Hater shares many characteristics with The Monarch , the primary antagonist of the Adult Swim show The Venture Bros. **Hater and The Monarch are both leaders of an army with many henchmen who express their own opinions and views about their leader. **Both of them single mindedly works towards one goal (Hater wants to conquer the universe and torture and destroy Wander, The Monarch wants to be a "true" villain and torture and destroy Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture). **Hater and The Monarch have never been shown succeeding in any of their attempts at "evil". **The two share a similar theme of "failure", reveling in their small victories, and becoming furious and spiraling into depression when they fail. **They both have nearly identical attitude towards their own attractiveness and ability to attract ladies (The Monarch is married, however). **Both of their nemeses have orange hair, and act oblivious/disinterested to their respective villians' evildoing, but they are, in actuality, not really worth their time and attention. **Hater and The Monarch each have their own unique flying ship that houses themselves and their army (Hater has a giant skull ship, The Monarch has a giant flying Cocoon). **Both of them have "number twos" who act as their source of comfort and reason, and are much better villains in their own right (Commander Peepers for Hater, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch for The Monarch). International voices Gallery References fr:Général Sans Coeur Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Rulers Category:Humanoids Category:Lord Hater